


burnt bread

by jgcjasmine



Series: valentine's with svt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor SoonHoon, johnny gets clowned, valentines day, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgcjasmine/pseuds/jgcjasmine
Summary: “Bro, this bread is a gift from me to you for Valentine’s day” Seungkwan said, trying to sound cool as he was covered in flour and butter.





	burnt bread

**Author's Note:**

> let me just say a quick disclaimer. I may or may not clown johnny a lot in this fic but he is my ult so there is no harmful intent :)

“Bro, this bread is a gift from me to you for Valentine’s day” Seungkwan said, trying to sound cool as he was covered in flour and butter.

“Seungkwan do you really think this is a good idea?” Vernon asked over his left shoulder as he looked at the shorter boy beside him, kneading dough on the kitchen counter.

“I’ve seen it on those food shows all the time I’m sure it’ll be fine, loosen up will ya tough boy?” Seungkwan said, throwing Vernon a look with a bit of sass.

Vernon jokingly rolled his eyes, and leaned back onto the counter.

“Where did everyone else go?” Vernon asked after a few brief moments of silence – save for Seungkwan’s muffled curses towards the dough once he finally rolled it out into a flat square.

“Soonyoung and Jihoon are in the practice room” 

“Of course they are, what did I expect” Vernon scoffed. They truly always were in the practice room. 

The group finally got a day off between schedules and everyone was spending it differently, a huge group of members went to Lotte World, Soonyoung and Jihoon were apparently in the practice room once again, and Vernon heard somewhere that Wonwoo challenged Mingyu to a duel in his favourite video game at a gaming café.  
And Vernon was here with Seungkwan who was desperately trying to make a pizza - ‘actually it’s focaccia bread... it’s Italian and super cool’ - yeah, he heard Seungkwan’s voice in his head, he said it so many times in the past hour, how could he forget.

Regardless, Seungkwan was trying his best to make this focaccia bread for whatever reason, Vernon thinks he saw it on tv somewhere.

Vernon was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Seungkwan completing his doughy creation and placing it in the oven. 

He also didn’t hear Seungkwans mumbling.

“It says 300 degrees? But 300 degrees Celsius is so much... oh well”

Vernon sat down casually on the sofa across from the tv, but soon got lost in thought; ‘if I go upside down, will my hair touch the floor? How long can I stay upside down for... Can I drink water upside down?’

Vernon felt Seungkwan’s presence approach him, and the latter just stared at the boy for a few moments before questioning his position.

“Vernon why are you upside down” Seungkwan asked, looking at his friend who was now 180 degrees in the wrong direction. 

“Can you get me a glass of water” Vernon choked out, turning upside down made it a little hard for him to talk normally.

“You’re not going to drink it upside down, right?” Seungkwan asked cautiously, but he should’ve known better because the only response he got out of Vernon was a cheeky grin sent in his direction.

As Seungkwan walked towards the kitchen he realized something was horribly wrong. 

Even the bat on the couch did as he called out to Seungkwan who was slowing his pace in the direction of the sink. 

“Is this what Italy smells like?” Vernon questioned, sniffing slightly.

No, Italy didn’t smell like fire.

Seungkwan cautiously approached the oven that now had traces of black smoke emerging from it. He carefully reached to turn it off, and assumed all would be fine (regardless of the constant cloud of black it was omitting).

And then the alarm went off.

“God damnit” Seungkwan cursed under his breath. His foacaccia was ruined! Wait, more than that, the oven was actually on fire.

“Holy shit Jihoon is going to kill me” Seungkwan mumbled to himself beneath the blaring alarm.

“Is this what Italy sounds like?!” Vernon screamed over the sound of the alarm, now walking over to the kitchen where a panicked Seungkwan was trying to figure out how to stop the oven fire.

“Whoa, that doesn’t look like focaccia! Wait bro, why is the oven on three hundred degrees Celsius?” Vernon shouted, pointing at the small fire that started in the oven.

And then it clicked in Seungkwan’s head. It was Fahrenheit huh. He shook off the thought and his mind traced back to the growing fire.

“Get the fire extinguisher” Seungkwan said in between coughs, who knew smoke was bad for your lungs?

“What?” Vernon asked, unable to hear Seungkwan over the alarms.

“Get the fire extinguisher!” Seungkwan half shouted, trying to contain the fire.

“You want me to distinguish her? Okay who?!” Vernon shouted back, clearly deaf, and way too calm for a scenario where they could both easily get their house burnt down.

“Get the- ah whatever!” Seungkwan shouted out of frustration, and ran to the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

“Ohhh, fire extinguisher” Vernon nodded, glancing at Seungkwan panicking with the big red cannister in his hands.

“How do I use this?” Seungkwan mumbled to himself, trying to recall all the movies he’s seen where those western actors would use these to save their daughters from burning buildings.

“Let me show you!” Vernon said approaching Seungkwan, but this time, it was the latter who couldn’t hear the other, and by the time Vernon got close to the nozzle, Seungkwan let it rip.

Yes, the fire was out, but so was Vernon. Literally. He was just about unconscious. Covered in whatever was inside those fire extinguisher things. Seungkwan didn’t seem to care though as that meathead almost got them both killed.

 

By the time Seungkwan finished cleaning the kitchen, Vernon – who he carried carefully to the sofa after cleaning him up a but with a few napkins – woke up.

“Happy Valentine’s day?” Seungkwan wished/asked Vernon, who was slowly remembering what happened and why the kitchen smells like a charred version of Italy.

“Did you try making bread and it got caught on fire because you set the oven to three hundred degrees Celsius rather than Fahrenheit?”

Seungkwan was silent for a while. This was all pretty embarrassing, and for whatever reason, he felt even more embarrassed having it be Vernon who he screwed up in front of. He kind of respected him in a way you

know? He just wanted to be cool in front of him because Vernon is always so effortlessly cool. 

“Yes” Seungkwan said quietly, his ears turning red in the slightest. 

“Ah so it wasn’t a dream” Vernon said, but maybe his tone was a little too judgmental for Seungkwan, whose expression fell the slightest. Vernon didn’t miss this, and immediately tried to perk up.

“Want to go to a restaurant instead?” Vernon asked, a reassuring smile on his face directed to his friend that almost burnt down the building. 

“But that’s not coooooooool” Seungkwan whined without meaning to, it just came out because he was upset.

Vernon however was immune to this.

“You want to eat your charred focaccia bread?” Vernon asked, and when Seungkwan didn’t reply with anything other than a slight grunt, Vernon nodded and went for his coat in the closet.  
   
The two walked down the street outside their apartment, looking for a nice place to eat. The cold night air of February was nipping at their noses and cheeks, turning them slightly rosy as more time passed. It was predominantly silent between the two of them, the main soundtrack of their lives at the moment was the cars passing them on the street. The sky was turning from various pinks and oranges to darker tones of blues and purples, reflecting slightly off of Seungkwan’s pearl white coat.

Seungkwan was all too aware of Vernon’s presence beside him. He was trying to make sure he didn’t do anything ‘uncool’. He always wanted to try and leave a cool impression of himself on Vernon – he's been trying for years – but recently, it’s been more dominant in his thoughts. 

Just as Seungkwan was eyeing a lady walking an adorable baby dog, something other than cars and businesspeople broke the silence between the two of them.

“Sorry I didn’t get the fire extinguisher” Vernon said.

It was funny, he genuinely sounded apologetic.

Seungkwan looked over to Vernon who was too busy looking at the sidewalk to notice him.

“It’s fine, I mean we almost died but... It’s the memories that matter” Seungkwan said, a small smile creeping onto his features as he continued to look at Vernon. But this time, Vernon looked back.

“Yeah, you’re right” Vernon said with a soft smile on his face. It was a quick glance, but it was able to make Seungkwan’s chest do a thing.

‘Stop it Seungkwan, whatever you are thinking, stop!’ Seungkwan thought to himself, interrupting whatever thoughts were there before, and lightly slapped himself on the face. But maybe it wasn’t as light as he thought because damn, that hurt.

“ow” Seungkwan let out silently, cupping his face with the hand he hit it with.

“Are you okay?” Vernon asked, noticing Seungkwan rubbing his cheek.

“Peachy.”

 

As the two of them finally compromised on a cozy noodle restaurant, Seungkwan rushed inside, happy to get out of the cold for a while. 

The lights were slightly dimmed, creating a warm atmosphere with the dark orange walls complete with a radio playing soft tunes, making the small restaurant feel like an extreme contrast compared to the hustle and bustle of the city they were in just moments prior.

Vernon followed behind Seungkwan whose eye was clearly caught by something or somebody.

He watched as Seungkwan ran up to a booth that had one man in it, he however couldn’t make out who it was as he could only see the back of his head. He cautiously followed Seungkwan who went up to the mystery boy in the booth and conversed with him.

“Vernon! Look who it is” Seungkawn called out to Vernon, who hastened his pace slightly.

The man got up from the booth and Vernon could tell exactly who it was.

Seungkwan’s close friend, Johnny.

“Hey Vernon, remember me?” Johnny asked, flashing Vernon a charming smile while reaching out a hand for him to shake.

Vernon completed the gesture, and nodded slightly.

He never really liked the guy, he was always so clingy to Seungkwan and they just seemed to match so well as best friends. It was almost jealousy that Vernon would feel every time Seungkwan would pick up the phone in the dorm and answer it with “hey Johnny!”

But that’s all it was.

“Let’s eat with him!” Seungkwan said excitedly as he sat in the booth across from Johnny, and it wasn’t as if Vernon could say no without seeming weird.

So he sat down beside Seungkwan.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Seungkwan, how’s everything?” 

That’s how Johnny and Seungkwan’s ten minute long non-stop conversation started. There wasn’t much Vernon could say as they clearly knew each other inside out. After hearing non-stop terrible jokes from Johnny followed by Seungkwan’s laughter without Vernon even having a chance to say anything, he excused himself and went to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he entered a stall, locking the door behind him. He just stood there, leaning against the door. His head was throbbing and somewhere deep inside his chest, he was aching. 

But why? Yeah that Johnny guy was annoying as hell but he’s never been this pissed off at him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the lock screen for a little bit. It was 6:42 PM on Valentine’s day. Huh.

He unlocked his phone and decided he needed some help with whatever problem he was facing. He was about to text his good ol’ buddy Mingyu when he got a notification from his members’ group chat.

It was an image sent by Mingyu. Vernon didn’t feel like downloading it over his phone data but he figured whatever it was had some importance because it was followed by an angry face emoticon from Wonwoo.

Vernon sighed at the interaction. They’re both so dense.

Vernon deducted that Mingyu was clearly too busy doing whatever he was doing to annoy Wonwoo, and decided to send a text to Jihoon instead, asking for help with his problem.  
 

  
February 14th 2019, 6:44 PM

  
**VERNON**

u busy?

 **JIHOON**  
soonyoungs being annoying as hell but other  
than that, no. what's up?

 **VERNON**  
i'm not sure. i came out for dinner  
with seungkwan bc his dumbass  
almost burnt down the apartment, but  
when we got here, he saw that johnny kid  
 and he’s been talking to him non-stop.  
lmao i'm in the bathroom rn n i'm pretty  
pissed off but idk why. help??? lmao?? 

  
INCOMING CALL FROM JIHOON  
 

  
Vernon sighed and looked up to the ceiling from his phone. Was he about to be lectured? He carefully peeked outside the stall to see if anyone was in the bathroom with him, and when he deduced that it was clear, he answered the call.

  
“...Hello...?” Vernon said timidly as the line connected.

  
“Boy you’re bout dumb as hell!” A voice shouted, but it wasn’t Jihoon.

“Soonyoung shut up, let me deal with this.”

Ah, there was Jihoon’s voice.

“Hello?” Vernon asked, a little louder this time, voice ridden with confusion.

“Sorry about him, he’s being annoying as hell” 

“The usual...” Vernon said, then remembered that Seungkwan was probably out there laughing up all of Johnny’s terrible jokes again, and decided he didn’t have time for Soonyoung’s antics.

“Why’d you call me” he asked when Jihoon didn’t say anything.

“Do you really not know why you’re upset?” Jihoon asked in a more serious tone.

Vernon stayed silent for a bit, wracking his brain as to why he wasn’t happy with this scenario. When he realized the only thing in his mind was if he could drink water upside down and Seungkwan and Johnny, he gave up. “If I did, would I have called you?”

“Okay, just try and think explicitly about what’s making you upset in this situation”

Vernon did start thinking, but nothing concrete came to his mind. He just knew that Johnny was pissing him off a bit right now.

“I really don’t know” Vernon admitted after a while of thinking. He could hear Jihoon’s audible sigh through the other line of the phone, and then a loud sound came after.

“YOU LIKE SEUNGKWAN AND YOU’RE JEALOUS THAT HE IS SPENDING MORE TIME WITH JOHNNY THAN YOU!!! GO OUT THERE AND DO SOMETHING OR I SWEAR I’LL-”

Soonyoung’s voice was cut off by a door closing, and Jihoon’s voice came back.

“... yeah, what he said”

Vernon thought about it. 

Did he like Seungkwan? Yeah of course, as a friend. Just a friend.

Oh who was he kidding, he had fallen so deeply for the guy that he didn’t even know what to say anymore. From the way he can make anyone smile to the fact that he puts others before himself, he loved every part of him. From the way his hair sticks up all funny in the morning to the way he puts his 100% into his singing on stage, he loved every aspect of him.

“You’re right”

Vernon said, and abruptly hung up on Jihoon who might get mad at him for that later, but he didn’t care. He knew what he had to do.

Get rid of Johnny.

 

Vernon walked confidently out of the bathroom, and back to the table he left Seungkwan and that other tall guy at earlier. Seungkwan turned his head as he saw Vernon approach.

“What took you so long?” Seungkwan asked, face full of curiosity. It was youthlike.

“Bro, even my shits don’t last that long” Johnny said, laughing whole-heartedly at his joke. This earned a fake smile from Vernon pointed at Johnny that was laced with annoyance.

He then turned his attention back to the person deserving of it.

“Can we talk outside for a bit?” 

Vernon clearly seemed to notice how close Seungkwan’s face was to his as he felt it going a little hot. He tried however to hide his flustered expressions with that lanky monkey dude sitting across from Seungkwan watching this whole thing unravel.

Seungkwan however nodded and got up from his seat, following Vernon who silently began walking outside.

Once the doors to the warm restaurant were open, they were greeted with what felt like a slap of the chilly winter air. The sky was dark, the snow that was lightly falling was only clearly visible when falling in the path of streetlights as there were few cars on the road. There were couples all around however as it was valentine’s day. 

This just made Vernon more angsty.

Once he heard Seungkwan close the door to the restaurant behind him, Vernon turned to face him.

Seungkwan’s face was lightly illuminated by the faint streetlights along the sidewalk, snow was already collecting atop his hair and eyelashes. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

Vernon only got snapped out of his thoughts when Seungkwan asked why Vernon brought him out here.

Then he chickened out.

“Well you know, it was kinda stuffy in there... and Johnny smells kinda like fish” Vernon said, avoiding eye contact with Seungkwan, scratching the back of his neck. 

Seungkwan wasn’t having any of it.

“Yah Vernonnie, why did you call me out here” Seungkwan asked getting sassy. 

Vernon knew it was now or never.

He took a deep breath and stared Seungkwan deep into his eyes. If it was a little brighter outside, Vernon would be able to say with certainty that he saw Seungkwan blush just the slightest bit.  
Seungkwan’s gaze gave him the strength Vernon needed to continue. He reached out and grabbed Seungkwan’s left hand in his right.

Seungkwan didn’t avert eye contact, but Vernon was sure that the look in his eyes changed.

The snow was falling so softly and perfectly, it really felt like a movie.

But movies have happy endings, Vernon had to do something.

With his free hand, Vernon moved it up to cup the side of Seungkwan’s face. His hand brushed softly over his cheek twice before settling in place.

It wasn’t the cold that was making both of their faces burn with the awkwardness of first love.

So many years of unspoken words came loose when Vernon moved closer and pressed his lips against Seungkwan’s.

It was just a small peck, barely a brush of the lips, but its meaning was deep and would be engraved in their hearts forever.

As Vernon pulled away just far enough to get a few words out, he whispered.

“sorry, I had to” 

He avoided eye contact with Seungkwan at all costs, this was too embarrassing. His face was red as Johnny’s stupid iPhone. 

Vernon was expecting a negative response. Maybe a slap? He wouldn’t be surprised if Seungkwan threw him into the oncoming traffic (those two cars in the road looked pretty menacing).

But what he received instead was a soft touch on the hand that laid on Seungkwan’s cheek.

Seungkwan lifted his hand up to Vernon’s, and left it there. This action caused Vernon to look up from the ground and into Seungkwan’s eyes. Eyes that were darker than usual.

“Don’t apologize... I've been waiting for this” Seungkwan whispered, staring into Vernon’s eyes (to him, it felt like he was staring into his soul).

And with that, Seungkwan leaned in, and their lips made contact once more, but this time less hesitant and more sure.

They shared three more kisses, each one becoming more passionate than the last but never enough.

“what took you so long in the bathroom” Seungkwan asked when they finally pulled apart to face each other. Wow, Seungkwan was glowing. He was like a star that shone amidst the darkness in the world.

Vernon bit back a small smile from the sudden question. 

“getting advice. I hated seeing you and Johnny all chummy like that” Vernon said.

“Do I sense jealousy?” Seungkwan said in a teasing voice.

“I’m only jealous if it comes to you”

“Ewwwwwww” Seungkwan said, fake cringing (but also maybe real cringing, that was pretty cringy vernon).

“Should we get out of here?” Vernon suggested after a brief moment of silence. 

Seungkwan nodded, and sent a quick text to Johnny explaining that something came up and he would pay him back for the meal. They already had their stuff with them, so they just decided to head back home from there.

They walked in silence for the first few minutes, both of them feeling slightly giddy.

“Do you actually like me back?” Seungkwan asked suddenly, turning his face to Vernon with a smile.

“Of course, how couldn’t I?”

“One more cheesy line and I’ll go back to Johnny” Seungkwan threatened, and the two boys laughed slightly at that.

“How long have you liked me for? If you don’t mind me asking” Seungkwan asked again, clearly excited about how this series of events has turned out.

“I didn’t acknowledge it until recently, but probably pretty long? Now stop being sappy” Vernon said, shoving Seungkwan’s shoulder lightly.

Vernon glanced over at Seungkwan who was walking with a constant fond smile on his face as he gazed up at the stars above them.

The night was still cold, the snow was still falling, but even amidst these negatives, the two boys were able to find happiness... and a really nice noodle restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I have been gone for a veeeery long time but I have miraculously been revived and are back here!  
> this one shot is the first of a valentine's day series that I wanted to do! there will be three parts in the series and the last part should be up no later than next week :)
> 
> sorry that this oneshot is pretty low quality in terms of storyline and writing, but I wanted to get something out in time for the 14th :)  
> I s h o u l d be back to a regular posting schedule (by regular I don't mean me sporadically posting every month)
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing valentine's day! i'm going to be alone so ;)  
> as always thank you so much for reading! see you soon <3


End file.
